


Bring The Horizon

by blanketed_in_stars



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Captain Will Turner, Drabble, Flying Dutchman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketed_in_stars/pseuds/blanketed_in_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a pirate, James is dead, and an eternity stretches before them. It would be foolish to waste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palebluedot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palebluedot/gifts).



“A pirate,” James says, watching Will at the helm, eyes keen as they were in life.

Will nods. “I’d like to think I’m a good one.” He smiles—it hurts. “If there is such a thing.”

Perhaps death softens, makes warm like the sun. James moves forward easily: on a ship, full of joy, his face free. “If there ever were, it’s you.”

“Do you mean it?”

James thumbs Will’s jaw, smooths his hair. “If we’re breaking rules, let’s break them properly, I say.” The kiss is blinding as the Caribbean sun, sweet as the wind that sweeps souls clean.


End file.
